


Mirrors

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hogwarts-ish, Just a silly little drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Stiles and Derek see if they ever looked in the Mirror or Erised?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

“What do you see when you look at it?” 

“My mom” Stiles’ answer was pretty predictable. “With my dad at my graduation”   
“College?” Derek rose his eyebrows.

“I know, it seemed weird to me, too, at first. But come to think about it, it really isn’t. With everything that’s been coming at us in the past few year, I guess my graduation seemed pretty impossible. We have been living day by day. I guess it’s about me surviving as much as it is about my mom seeing me at it” 

Silence fell between them. 

Stiles didn’t even have to ask what Derek saw. 

They all knew. 

He couldn’t see it but they knew that eight members of Hale’s were starring back at him.   
“If you could…?” Stiles began but promptly shut himself. “It doesn’t matter”   
Derek gave him a look of understanding. It took a broken soul to see a broken one.   
“If I could do anything to bring them back, would I?” Derek asked the question Stiles had in mind.   
Stiles just looked at him and nodded. 

 

“Look at where we are, Stiles” Derek gestured at the building. “With mirrors that show our deepest, most desperate desires, with portraits opening into corridors, with ghosts of people flying around. In past week we were here, we’ve heard enough horror stories to make our balls jump back inside our bodies. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that whatever came back”, he looked at Stiles with conviction, “it wouldn’t be them”   
Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “What if we could go back. Way back. You could stop Kate and I could tell them my mom is sick before it’s too late. If we could just change few things, we…” 

 

“We could” Derek agreed. “With all this magic at our disposal, maybe we could. But Stiles”, he took other boy’s hand, “we don’t know what we could change. We could go back and not be able to fix anything. Are you willing to risk that? Are you willing to go back and lose everything we have now?”   
“It doesn’t work like that” Stiles said in a weak voice. 

 

“Says who?” Derek’s voice was soft. “I would do anything, anything, to have my family back. Even for a moment, to ask them to forgive me. But I am not willing to risk losing you or the pack, first REAL thing I’ve had in years for a snowballs chance that I might get them back. “  
“She would have loved you” other boy sniffed. “She would probably glow over how protective you are of me. Not cause she thought I’m weak but because you look at me like I’m something precious. Something coveted, worth protecting”  
“You are” Derek held Stiles’ hand in his own. “My mom would approve of anyone who made me happy. But dad? He would love your quirk for old books. The lore. Mythology. He did for our pack what you do now. He was human, too” Derek’s voice was barely a whisper at the end. 

 

“You never told me that” Stiles spoke after few minutes, still starring at the reflecting surface.   
“It still… It still hurts to talk about them. I still feel guilty every time I do. Like I’m betraying them all over again” older man said.   
Stiles squeezed his hand. “You’re getting better at it. Since Cora returned, you seem less on edge. Like small part of that heavy burden has been lifted off your shoulders” 

 

“Do you think there are two people in the world who would look at it and see the same thing?” he wondered. “She would see the same thing. I’m sure of it.”  
“I know my dad would see mom” Stiles reassured him. “Maybe not at my graduation like I see it , but I know it would be her.”  
“This thing is evil” Stiles stepped away from the object, tugging on Derek’s hand. “It may look ordinary but it’s made to drive you insane. It should never leave this dungeon.”   
“Come on, we still have to find that potion.” Derek commanded. 

“It’s just so hard to leave. I can barely remember her at all anymore. And she’s there. I feel like I can touch her if I just reach out” Stiles extended his arm towards it.   
“That’s not her, Stiles. It’s this thing, playing tricks on you” Derek took Stiles’ face in his hands, making him look away. “That’s not your mom. Just like that’s’ not my family. We have to go, Stiles. And you have to lock this room so no one can come here again. Do you understand?”   
Stiles closed his eyes, nodded, then did what he was told. 

 

As they closed the doors behind them, mirror with “Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo yrhe arts desire” written on it, left locked behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like I said, just a silly little thing.


End file.
